


Angels in This Town

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Confident Alec, M/M, Model Magnus Bane, Student Alec, good parent Robert and Maryse Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Follow along with Alec Lightwood as he goes from dud to stud.





	1. No More

For most of Alec Lightwoods life he had been the tall scrawny gangly closeted nerd. He spent most of his life hiding in the shadows removing himself from the world as much as possible. He would much rather sit down with a good book then go out or be around huge crowds. It especially got worse in high school because for the first time in forever he was alone, he didn't know anyone. His freshman year he developed anxiety and severe panic attacks. This all came down to a cruel joke when he was tricked into a small closest and was locked in for two days until the janitor came back on Monday and found him. His tormentor had recorded the whole ordeal then outed him to the whole school. He had pushed himself away from everyone including his siblings when they finally reached high school. 

Alec had lost his faith in people because nobody helped, they all stood by while he was bullied and tormented for two and a half years. He had finally had enough, he refused to be the victim anymore. It took a while but he finally got his parents permission to sign up for a student exchange program for the second half of his junior year and he would stay through the whole summer with his cousins out in Los Angeles then returning for his senior year. Turns out it was the best decision he ever made. 

When he first got out to LA the first thing he did was sign up for self defense classes he could take after school. When he returns back to New York for school he was going to be a change man, no more taking the punches he would be giving them from now but only for self defense. He wasn't the person just to go up and punch someone, he hated violence but if someone was going to touch him first then he would react.

The first six month out in LA were the best times of his life. He actually felt like for the first time in his life like he belong somewhere. He had turned himself into the perfect example of the boy next door. He gained twenty pounds of pure muscle, having a defined six pack and biceps that could kill an elephant. Nobody would recognize him back home, hopefully it was enough to get people to leave him alone, if not then that's a different story. He really didn't want to go back when he was done with the school year but he knew his parents wouldn't support him anymore and he really didn't want to have to suffer to make ends meet. So he would spend the rest of the summer in LA having fun and just enjoying himself.

On the night of his eighteenth birthday he went out with his best friends that he met through the program, Clary and Simon, turns out they live in NewYork too, and his cousins they were also meeting Clary’s adoptive brother Magnus. Supposedly he was a 21 year old very successful model and apparently he was gorgeous but Alec would be the judge of that. And man when he finally met him gorgeous was an understatement, he had jet black hair with the tips died green, he had dark tan smooth at silk skin, definitely of Asian decent. He was wearing skin tight leather pants that made his ass look amazing, along with a green silk shirt with half its buttons undone showing off his perfect define muscular chest, he had about three necklaces hanging from his neck along with rings on every finger and an ear cuff, topping it off with black combat boots. Not to mention his eyes were lines with eyeliner and eye shadow and he had a lot of glitter, on most men it would look weird but on this man it was sexy as hell. And the way he commanded the floor, people parted like the Red Sea when he walked by and he had every man and woman trying to get with him but he only had eyes for one person. Alec was definitely drooling but hopefully nobody saw that.

When he finally made his way closer Alec was brought away from their staring contest when Magnus turned his head to the right and said, “biscuit,” he had the look of love. And when a Clary saw him she had the biggest smile and shouted “Magnus” then ran and jumped on him giving him the biggest hug ever, all eyes on them but they didn't care, they hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in awhile. Which according to Clary it was about three months because Magnus was off in the Caribbean doing a huge shoot. When they finally parted it was Magnus who spoke first, “so biscuit, is this the famous Alexander you've been telling me about?” Alec blushed and ducked his head, Clary just smiled and introduced them “Magnus this is Alec, Alec this is Magnus.” They shook hands while Magnus looked him up and down, clearly checking him out. Alec was wearing very tight black skinny jeans showing off his fabulous ass that he worked hard on with a simple white v-neck shirt showing off every muscle he had and his hair was style with that just been fucked looked, he pulled if off well. It was Magnus again who broke the staring contest they had between each other, “well hello there handsome, damn biscuit you weren't lying he is all kinds of sexy,” all the while still holding Alec's hand. With all the courage Alec could muster up looking Magnus up and down while saying “so your the famous Magnus Bane?” Magnus smirked, oh this was going to be an interesting night, “that's me, see anything you like?” Yes this was going to be a fun night, all Alec could do was smirk and say, “you have no idea” then he winked, where did all this courage come from? 

From there the night was a blur, it involved a lot of drinking and talking at first. Alec and Magnus hit it off from the beginning, then there was dancing which everyone stared clearly jealous of Alec but Magnus didn't leave Alec's side, then there was a lot of making out and before he knew it he was in a cab on his way back to Magnus’ house. Barely making it up the stairs because they refused to part each other, as soon as they made it inside, shirts were flying and Magnus let out a surprised yelp as Alec lifted him with his hands on his ass as Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, doing this why still making out. Not knowing where Magnus’ bedroom was Alec broke the kiss immediately missing the warmth but as soon as Magnus told him where to go they were back at it making their way to the bedroom where they made passionate love the rest of the night.

From that moment on Alec spent the whole summer with Magnus, needless to say it was the best summer of his life. Then one night they had to sit down and finally have the talk. Magnus already knew that Alec had to eventually go back to New York for his senior year but he never knew he was going to grow this attached. Magnus told Alec that he wanted to make it work, that he was already taking the next six months off and was going to spend it at his Brooklyn loft, they then fell into an passionate embrace. Alec had already trusted Magnus with all his heart, Magnus knew all about the torment he went through during the first couple years of high school, Magnus just hugged him and told him how strong he was. That's when Magnus decided that he would protect Alec with everything he had and that he never had to be alone again. Alec had never been happier.

So here he was with his boyfriend and his best friends Simon and Clary on Magnus’ private plane heading back to New York. He started his senior year in two days and everyone could tell how nervous he was to be going back to New York, but he had the three people he cared about most and he knew he was going to be ok. Plus if anyone tried to mess with him, he knew how to kick their ass. It was Magnus who broke the silence, he had a habit of doing that, “so I have a plan,” they turned to look at him as in telling him to continue. “So Alexander how would who feel about telling the world about your amazing famous gorgeous boyfriend.” Alec thought about it, he was tired of hiding, he wanted the world to know he was gay and he was no longer ashamed of it and if they couldn't accept it then he would accept the consequences, with a raised eyebrow and a smile Alec just responded, “what do you have in mind?” Magnus smiled and gave Alec a huge kiss and they made their plan, Alec also made plans with Simon and Clary for the weekend so he could inform them how it all went. Little did he know that Magnus, Simon and Clary had another plan in place, a plan he would be so happy about.

When they made it back to New York Alec wanted nothing more then to go home with Magnus but he promised his family that he would come straight home since he hadn't seen them in almost a year. So Alec hopped in a cab and made his way home embracing himself for their reaction, he definitely wasn't the same person he was when he left New York. When he walked through the door his family was in the living room waiting for him, “Mom, dad, I'm home.” When they got their first glance at him their jaws dropped. He laughed, “you guys might want to close those, you might catch some flies,” they were speechless, gone was the reserved scared boy and in his place was a strong confident man. Izzy was the first to speak, “damn bro you got hot,” she then gave him a hug followed by the rest of his family. When they sat down to dinner his mother asked, “so Alec how was everything, did you have fun out there?” Alec then went into his story of course leaving a few things out including how he was a black belt and definitely left out his boyfriend but only because of their plan for him to officially come out. After dinner they broke apart and Alec made his way to his room, it no longer felt like home, it felt cold, he needed it to change. So he went to his parents asking them if he could change his room and if he could get some knew clothes for school, they could tell he changed but for the better so they didn't ask any question they just gave him their credit card and told him to get whatever he wanted. He smiled and said thank you, he knew just the person to ask for help.

To Glitter Bug: So I ask my parent if I could change my room and get some new clothes for school, they gave me their credit card and told me to get what I wanted, do you want to help?

From Glitter Bug: Um do you even have to ask, do we have a budget?

To Glitter Bug: Nope they just told me to get what I wanted, let's just say my parents are really really really rich, and I don't ask for much so they gave me the black card.

From Glitter Bug: Well in that sense, meet me at the loft tomorrow around 9am, I know just the place.

To Glitter Bug: It's a date, see you tomorrow.

After his conversation he had a huge smile on his face, then he heard a knock on his door, telling whoever it was to come in, in walked Izzy. “Hey big bro, whatcha doing?” Alec rolled his eyes, he knew she was fishing for details about what happened in LA. “What do you want Izzy?” She raised her eyebrow, “can't I just come and talk to my big bro, can't I have just missed you?” That kind of made him mad, shooting her a glare that could kill, “you've never wanted to talk to me before or cared about my life so what makes you think I would believe you would care now?” He could see the hurt that flashed in her eyes but just like that it was gone, not knowing what to say, she just left. He felt bad but she did deserve it, he does hope eventually he could back to the place they were before but he wasn't quite ready for that just yet, he wanted her to feel how it felt to be shut out by the people who were supposed to love you no matter what. Not thinking too much about it, Alec hopped in the shower and went to bed he had a busy morning.

Alec got up the next morning with a smile on his face, he got out of bed and got dressed and made his way downstairs to make some breakfast. At the kitchen island Jace and Izzy were waiting just staring at Alec. Rolling his eyes, “what do you guys want?” They sat quiet a little bit longer and Izzy spoke, “mom told us you were going shopping for some new things, we were just wondering if you needed some help, maybe we come along and try to get back to what we use to be?” Alec liked the idea of them trying but he just wasn't ready plus he wanted to spend the day with Magnus. Alec let out a breath, “I appreciate y'all trying to break the ice, but I'm not ready, just give me some time.” With that Alec left leaving them silent.

Alec meant Magnus at his loft and off they went. And they had the best day, they got everything from paint to new bedding and the best part according to Magnus a whole new wardrobe, Alec's classmates would no longer recognize him. The day ended with a dinner date, after they parted Alec made his way home where everything was waiting for him. He changed into some ratty clothes and started his remodel finishing by the next morning, once he got into a groove he couldn't stop.

When Monday rolled around Alec got up and ready for the first day of his senior year. If he was the same Alec that he was a year ago, he would be terrified for this day but this Alec was no where near the same person, he was ready to face whatever they were going to throw at him, not to mention his gorgeous boyfriend was going to put the icing on the cake. When he made his way down stairs he had his cup of coffee and his breakfast, he then yelled at his brother and sister telling them he was leaving in five minutes and if they weren't down here he was leaving their asses to walk. Five minutes later they were on their way to school.

When they got in the parking lot, Jace and Izzy immediately left the car while Alec stayed in for a couple of minutes to catch his breath. When he made his way to the building he could feel every eye on him, the old Alec would have ducked his head but this Alec stood tall and confident. He heard the whispers, whose the new hotty, sign me up, I'm going to climb him like a tree, all the familiar words he now got, he just smirked and continued walking. When he got closer he caught Sebastian and Camille and their posse staring at him, it was clear they didn't know who he was but that's not what made him smile. What made him smile was the red head and the guy wearing glasses standing in front of the school. It was Clary and Simon, running up to them and giving them a hug, “what are you guys doing here.” They just smiled, it was Clary who answered, “you're our best friend and we didn't know that many people at our old school so we had our parents transfer us and well here we are, this is going to be so exciting.” Alec was so happy and this day was only going to get better.

Turns out that that all three of them had the first three periods along with lunch and the seventh period of the day together. But Alec and Clary had sixth period together, it was art and Alec and Simon had fifth period together. So all and all Alec only had fourth period with nobody that he knew in it but he didn't care, he could make it one period. The first half of the day when with out any incidents probably because his usual tormentors didn't know who he was but when lunch came everything change.

When Alec entered the lunch room he notice Clary and Simon weren't in there yet, so he sat at a table kind of in the middle just so everyone could see the show. Five minutes later Clary and Simon came in and sat down and smirked, Clary spoke, “so Alec you ready?” But before he could get anything out in walked Sebastian and Camille and they started to make their way straight towards his table.


	2. Be as You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec stands up for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but here it is.

Before Camille and Sebastian could get any closer to Alec's table there was a big commotion, when Alec looked up he saw everyone taking pictures. Alec just smiled he knew who just walked through the door but instead of getting up he just admired the man that he loved, wait did he love Magnus, that was something to think about at another time right now he had to show the world who he truly was.

Before Alec could walk over to Magnus, Camille the blonde bimbo with fake boobs walked up to Magnus and started talking to him he could tell Magnus was not interested by the way he was rolling his eyes. Alec just stood there with a fond expression on his face but then his and Magnus’ eyes met and everything just faded away it was just the two of them.

Magnus pushed Camille out of the way, the look on her face was priceless, that was something he would never forget but right now he had a boyfriend to kiss. Magnus and Alec met half way and Magnus had that blinding smile on his face, “Alexander.” Alec blushed a little but kept his head high, “Hey babe.” And with that Alec smashed their lips together and made out passionately right there in the cafeteria in front of everyone including his siblings. He could feel the glares but he didn't care, when they finally broke apart everyone was looking at them with their jaws opened. Everyone was whispering, one because they actually found out who the ‘new kid’ was, turns out he was not so new after all and two that kiss was hot.

They made their way to where Clary and Simon were sitting, “Biscuit,” giving her a hug, he even addressed Simon by his name and gave him a hug. Soon after they sat down for lunch with the cafeteria still buzzing. Alec looked over at Sebastian and Camille, he could see the anger in their eyes but instead of ducking his head like he use to do, he winked and boy they didn't like that, they then stormed out of the room. Alec could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of her ears.

Alec was enjoying his lunch with his boyfriend and two best friends when they were approached by Jace and Izzy. “Alec can we talk?” Alec rolled his eyes, how many times did he have to tell them that he wasn't ready, “I'm sorta in the middle of something, can this wait.” Alec could see the hurt that flashed across their faces, he looked at Magnus who nodded his head. Alec rolled his eyes, “you've got five minutes.” They then walked out of the cafeteria.

But before Izzy or Jace could get a word out, Sebastian came strutting up to Alec, “well hey there little queer boy, didn't think you'd ever come back I missed having my fun.” Jace went to say something but Alec pushed him backed with his hand, “look Sebastian I don't have time for your shit so if you'll excuse me I have a super hot boyfriend waiting on me.” Before Alec could walk off Sebastian grab him by the elbow and went to hit him with his fist but before he connected with Alec's face, Alec stopped him with his hand and turned Sebastian's arm behind his back and pushed his face against the locker, hard, everyone around them jaws dropped, “listen here, I'm not the same scrawny nerd you use to beat on so unless you want to keep that fake nose of yours in place I suggest you leave me alone.”

Izzy and Jace were looking at him with pride and everyone around them clapped and cheered on Alec, seems like everyone else was also tried of Sebastian's shit. It was Izzy who broke the silence, “damn bro, since when can you fight?” Alec chuckled, “since I got a black belt in Krav Maga.” It was Jace to spoke up this time, “shit you'll have to teach me some of those moves.” It was then Alec let all the hurt and hatred towards his sibling go, he was tired of fighting with them, he just wanted his brother and sister back. Alec smiled, “I can do that.” Jace’s eyes lit up, everything was going to be ok. With that Alec out his arms around their shoulders and walked back into the cafeteria, “so you guys wanna meet my smokin’ hot boyfriend.” Izzy squealed, “so that's real, that wasn't just some publicity stunt.” 

Alec chuckled, “oh baby sister that's totally real.” When they walked back into the cafeteria everyone was still staring. Ignoring all the whispers they walked over to Magnus and a Clary and Simon and introduced them. They sat down and all had an amazing lunch together for the first time and forever. Looking at everyone laughing Alec thought to himself, I could get use to this. Noticing the smile on his boyfriends face Magnus pulled him closer with his arm around his waist and pecked him softly on the lips. Before they knew the lunch rang signaling lunch was over. Alec gave Magnus a hug and a kiss goodbye and he definitely didn't stare at his ass as he walked away. 

The rest of the day flew by without any more incidents. The whole school was talking about Alec and how someone finally stood up against Sebastian. He had Magnus and his two best friends, he even had his brother and sister back, life was good.


End file.
